Notorious
"Notorious" is the third episode of season two of Boy Meets World, and the 25th episode overall. It first aired on October 7, 1994. The episode was written by Jeff Sherman and was directed by David Trainer. Plot Eric's girlfriend, Molly, is the editor of the school paper. Cory and Shawn come by the paper office for a ride while Molly is doing some final proofing on the computer. While the couple is out of the room, Cory and Shawn play around with the front page, on which the awful headline is "New Principal is Feeny". Cory changes it to "Teeny," and Shawn shuffles various letters until he discovers "Weeny." Both are amused. Shawn thinks if they leave it, they will become notorious pranksters, revered for the rest of their high school careers. Cory doesn't want to go through with it; he changes the "W" back to an "F" and heads out. Shawn lingers, considering. The paper comes out, and sure enough it says "Weeny". Most kids seem impressed with the prank, but nobody knows that Shawn did it. Molly thinks that Eric did it, so she dumps him. Mr. Feeny asks for anybody with information to come to him, but Shawn has no such intention. Cory hopes that the whole thing will get explained away as a typo and that nobody will get in trouble. But the next day the prank goes further: Shawn has repainted Mr. Feeny's door so that it says "Weeny", which scares Cory. Feeny accuses Cory of the pranks because he was seen at the scene of the crime with another boy. Cory denies his guilt; Feeny believes him but knows that he knows who the guilty party is. Feeny says he will suspend Cory unless he rats out his friend. Meanwhile, Eric finds a new girlfriend, an irritating Georgian who makes him her slave. Jason tries to get Eric to stop letting her use him, but Eric is too smitten. Cory discusses the matter with his parents. His father believes that a friend should never rat out a friend, but his mother points out that a suspension could hurt his college applications, and his father agrees. Cory also talks to Mr. Turner who points out that Mr. Feeny is new in the school just like himself and Cory, and that a nickname like that could be damaging. Feeny himself explains that the prank undermines his authority. Cory understands, but still refuses to implicate anyone. Feeny doesn't mind-- and actually admits he's proud of Cory-- because he's not just the principal, but because he watched Cory grow up as his teacher and neighbor, and reveals that he knew Cory wouldn't rat out Shawn, which was admirable. He still gives Cory detention, though, and tricks Shawn into confessing. Starring * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence (absent; credit only) * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Trivia * In the school district of Philadelphia, The Scarlet Letter is an 11th grade book, not a 7th grade one. * Janitor Bud says he didn't get a good look at the person who was with Cory. But Janitor Bud walked right by Shawn. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 2